Bleed Out
by Scribe Senpai
Summary: In this retelling of Kill la Kill, the tale is set on a much different path as the Kiryuin family is split by divorce due to mysterious circumstances. Though the journey may be different, the adversity is very much the same. What differences will arise when all parties are aware of Satsuki Kiryuin's blood ties to the delinquent transfer student, Ryuko Matoi? Read on to find out!
1. Play Date

**Series:** Kill la Kill  
**Type:** Ongoing Fanfiction, AU  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure, Comedy  
**Pairings:** None (currently)

**Chapter Summary:** A young Ryuko Matoi joins her father on a trip to the Kiryuin mansion to visit for the first time in months. Satsuki strives to maintain their sisterly bond, but her efforts are in vain. A heavy burden weighs on Satsuki and Soichiro's shoulders, and Ryuko solidifies her role as a loner.

**Author's Notes:** This was initially a drabble request I responded to, but I was so fond of the piece that I decided to turn it into a series. This will be quite different from how the canon plays out, but I'm excited to see some of our favorite characters in new positions and situations. If you enjoy this chapter, please do let me know by leaving a review, even if it's short! I'm happy with critiques, but every single word of encouragement helps me find the motivation and drive to keep on writing! Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter One: Play Date**

* * *

No amount of huffing, puffing, and pouting would get Ryuko Matoi out of this dreaded visit. The child clutched a stuffed pig in her arms while staring out of the window next to her in the backseat of her father's car, watching the familiar trees pass by. Well aware that they were moments away from being at the mansion she and her father used to call home, she turned her sights to the rear view mirror to stare at Soichiro, whose gaze was already fixed on her.

"You could have brought your toys, Ryuko. I bet Satsuki would like to play with you," Soichiro said optimistically, smiling in hopes he could draw at least a bit of enthusiasm out of Ryuko.

"No way! She already took our last name, she ain't getting her grubby little fingers on my toys too!"

The father was taken aback, though slightly impressed at his daughter's vocabulary. Ryuko was always a smart girl, and a quick learner, but she refused to use any of those natural abilities on her actual schoolwork. At least, not since the divorce. "Alright, alright. Just, give her a chance, okay? She's always asking to speak with you when we talk on the phone," he said, training his eyes back on the road as they pulled up to the gated entrance of the Kiryuin estate, "Satsuki is a smart girl too, she knows all the excuses I give her for you not coming to the phone are too convenient."

Ryuko turned her nose up and huffed in response. "Convenient excuses, huh? Sounds like something you and mom would say."

As the gate slowly opened, Soichiro sighed, the burden on his heart growing even heavier. Even if Ryuko knew the truth of what happened, it'd make no difference. If anything, she would just despise him and Ragyo even more. The wages of their sins were being paid off by their daughters, and there was nothing he could do about it at this point.

The damage was done years ago.

The next few minutes were spent being ushered into the mansion, with Ragyo being too preoccupied with her work to greet her daughter she'd not seen in three months at the door. Ryuko neglected the hand her father offered her to hold and made her way down the hall, pig tucked tightly beneath her arm. "Ryuko-"

"I know, play nice with sis, right? I'll try. Go on, I'll be fine."

Soichiro watched as Ryuko marched on to the mansion's Library, a room designated for these little play dates. She was hardly knee high to a grasshopper, but Ryuko was stronger than he could imagine. He thought of offering her more assurance, some sort of comfort, but his hardheaded daughter didn't want to hear it. He couldn't blame her.

Ryuko entered the library with as stern a face she could muster, but the hardened features melted into confusion as she walked in on a castle of books built around one of the couches across the room. "W-what is this?" The confused girl stared in wonder for a moment as Satsuki emerged at the top of a makeshift tower, a closed umbrella in hand which she placed tip-down before her, assuming a position of power. The way the sun poured in through the window behind the elder Kiryuin daughter made it appear as if she was glowing.

"Ryuko Kiryuin!"

"Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryuko squeaked back, before becoming flustered and grimacing at the sound of her original last name. "You shouldn't call me that! Don't you know, I have a new name now." Placing a hand on her hip she stared up at Satsuki, squeezing her pig tighter.

"Very well then, Ryuko Matoi!" Satsuki's serious face was betrayed by the slight curling of her lips. Ryuko blinked in response, realizing that Satsuki was having fun. She shook her head and made her way towards the fort of books, blankets, and pillows.

"It takes more than that to win me over," Ryuko huffed, "What kind of royal greeting is this, I'd at least expect-" As Ryuko passed through the sheet which served as a door into the fort, Satsuki was standing there, a plate of cookies in hand. The elder sibling had all of her bases covered, it seemed. Ryuko begrudgingly took a cookie, mumbling her thanks as she found her way over to a pile of pillows and stuffed animals, placing her piggy down to join in with his former comrades.

"It's nice to see you, Ryuko. It's been so long, I was beginning to wonder if you'd forgotten all about me. I was worried, I thought perhaps father hadn't been feeding you cookies." Satsuki absentmindedly twirled a piece of hair around her finger while looking away, smiling at Ryuko's acceptance of the baked peace offering.

Ryuko focused on her cookie, too embarrassed to make any sort of eye contact with her sister. "Dad said I didn't need to get carried away with eating sweets...and if you do, then your butt is going to get big, so don't scold me!" Scarfing down her cookie with a satisfied look on her face, Ryuko risked peeking at Satsuki to see her getting frustrated and embarrassed.

"I think the words you were looking for were 'thank you, big sister', and maybe a hug to go with it! I baked these myself you know!"

Ryuko laughed, and rubbed the back of her head for a moment. "Yeah yeah, I'm just teasing, calm down," Ryuko said, "Thanks for the cookies. I'm sure you worked hard on them." At least, she knew Satsuki would have had no help from their mother, and was too stubborn to ask for help from those who worked at the mansion. Satsuki took a seat next to Ryuko, placing the cookies between them. "Can I ask you something, Satsuki?"

"Of course, anything." Satsuki's eyes lit up with anticipation, finally, sisterly bonding!

"Why did you stay with her, and leave me and dad all alone? How could you choose her over us like that? That woman is mean to daddy, and the people who work for her, and soon she's going to be mean to you too! Whenever she's done with her stupid work, what do you think is going to happen?"

Satsuki was silent, and she looked away at the first sign of tears in Ryuko's eyes. She hid behind a veil of black hair, unwilling to let Ryuko see the ugly face she was making for fear of her seeing the truth. "Ryuko, I..." She couldn't be honest. Honesty in this matter would only serve to create an even greater rift in their already shattered family. "Why do you think I stayed? Surely you have some sort of idea in that head of yours. Any sister of mine wouldn't be incapable of coming to her own conclusions."

Ryuko stood, fist clenched as her face grew red. "Would you shut up with your stupid words and riddles! Why can't you just answer me, huh? Is it so hard to just admit that you enjoy being a spoiled brat!?" Satsuki kept her head down, incapable of offering a worthwhile response. Down the hall, more yelling could be heard, this time from the enigmatic Ragyo Kiryuin. She was barking insults at Soichiro, who now stood in the doorway of the library.

"Ryuko, sweetie, we've got to go. Satsuki, I'm so sorry I didn't have time to see you, but your mother says-"

"As if I'd let you soil my precious daughter any further! Get out of here, now!" Ragyo Kiryuin pushed Soichiro towards the front door, and Ryuko was quick to run after him, brushing past Ragyo on the way. Satsuki followed, only to have her shoulder grabbed by Ragyo to prevent her from going any further. "These visits are over, dog. Don't come sniffing around anymore. Do so, and there will be dire consequences."

Ryuko's hand was clutched by her father's as they made their way to the front door, and she dared to take only one glance over her shoulder. Satsuki stood there, head down and bangs in her face, Ryuko's stuffed pig in her hand. The door closed behind them, as did the door to any kind of relationship with the sister Ryuko wished to keep by her side.

It was minutes later before Soichiro addressed Ryuko again, on their drive home. He was staring in the rear view once again, watching Ryuko stare blankly out the window. "Oh, your toy...we left it there, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'll buy you another, we can stop at the store before we head home."

"Don't. I don't want another. Some things are better off left behind, dad. That's what you taught me today."

Ryuko's words pierced him like a dagger. To hear such a young girl say something so cold, so jaded, and so painfully true broke his heart. He could only hold on to the hope that he'd done the right thing by taking Ryuko as far away from Ragyo as he could. One day, he'd help her make sense of everything that happened, but for now, he only wanted his little girl to have whatever peace she could. One daughter had already taken on more responsibility than he could have ever asked of her, the least he could do was give Ryuko the chance at something resembling a normal childhood...

...because one day, her life was going to be anything but normal.


	2. The Open Wound

**Series:** Kill la Kill  
**Type:** Ongoing Fanfiction, AU  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure, Comedy  
**Pairings:** None (currently)

**Story Summary:** In this retelling of Kill la Kill, the tale is set on a much different path as the Kiryuin family is split by divorce due to mysterious circumstances. Though the journey may be different, the adversity is very much the same. What differences will arise when all parties are aware of Satsuki Kiryuin's blood ties to the delinquent transfer student, Ryuko Matoi? Read on to find out!

**Author's Notes:** Well, that escalated quickly! If you're a little shocked by the jump that takes place between Chapter One and this one, don't fret. There are going to be flashbacks and clarifications as the story rolls on. I also needed to make sure I keep things fresh, not only for the sake of the readers, but because I don't want to get bored and drop this fic. So that means basic things that we've already seen at length in the canon are getting tossed out the window, or getting pretty big alterations. As always, your reviews, comments, and critiques really help drive me to keep writing, so even if it's just a quick comment, it doesn't go unnoticed!

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Open Wound**

* * *

"Ryuko Matoi, seventeen years of age," a portly, middle aged police officer said to his younger, lanky partner, "Three arrests, all gang related. Well, make that four."

Ryuko was stretched back on the cot inside of a less than cozy holding cell, with her hands behind her head as she was kicked back, relaxing as if she didn't have a care in the world. She was no longer the brokenhearted little girl that was sitting in the backseat of her father's car years ago, having traded in her dresses and ribbons for a worn out black leather jacket, a tattered tee underneath, and faded jeans. She hummed a quiet tune to herself before casting a glance at a peculiar scarf around her neck. "I'm getting impatient. I was hoping to get a peek at the old hag," Ryuko said to herself, or, so it would have appeared. "Oi, Senketsu, I'm talking to y-"

"Hey, knock it off in there!" The chubby officer, hit his baton against one of the steel bars of Ryuko's cell. "You're a long way from home, little girl. I don't know how they do things in Tokyo, but around here, we don't take kindly to delinquents like you."

"Yeah, yeah piggy. Squeal louder, why don't ya?" Ryuko sat up and draped her legs over the edge of the bed, resting her elbows on her knees as she cracked her knuckles. "Tell me, did they have to tailor a special uniform just for you?" She motioned towards the officer, pointing out the peculiar looking uniform. It was white with red accents, and trimmed almost like a suit. On the collar was the distinct symbol that she'd grown to loathe, the Revocs logo.

_COVERS..._

The officer was livid, his round face turning red with rage as he put his baton away to search for the keys to the cell. "W-wait, what are you doing?" His concerned partner asked, only to be swatted away when he reached out to try and calm the other. Ryuko was approaching the front of her cell, smirking.

Finally, a different voice chimed in. A voice only Ryuko could hear.

"Ryuko, we cannot afford to waste any more time."

"Aye, Senketsu. Don't worry, I plan on sleeping in my own bed tonight." Without an ounce of concern on her face, she greeted the raging officer as he burst into her cell, baton drawn once again. He swung it at her without hesitation, a wide arc giving Ryuko ample time to catch his wrist, and with her other hand she gave him one swift punch in the throat. He collapsed, choking and writing about immediately. The other officer only stood in shock. "You there, you're going to escort me to my bike, got it?" Nodding quickly, the wiser of the two cops led Ryuko out of the building without question.

The garage where impounded vehicles were kept was quiet this time of night, a great place to leave a body during a getaway. At least, this is what the nervous, trembling officer was thinking as he stopped in front of a sporty looking motorcycle. He risked a glance over at Ryuko before digging into his pocket and retrieving the few belongings he'd confiscated from her. A cell phone, a wallet, and a key chain with a peculiar looking scissor trinket dangling from it.

As Ryuko took her things, she raised an eyebrow and analyzed the officer. "Calm down, newbie," she said with a smirk, "Would you have sat there and taken a beating from that fat idiot if you were me?"

"W-well, probably not."

"Exactly, and if you had a face like mine, you'd be even more inclined to not get it messed up!" Ryuko straddled her bike and gave the cop a cheeky wink before firing up her motorcycle. "I'll give you a tip, buddy. Take off that ridiculous looking outfit. Get naked, for your sake."

With that, Ryuko took off into the night, leaving the officer standing alone in the garage, dumbfounded.

* * *

In the years following Soichiro's divorce from Ragyo, Revocs expanded and conquered the entirety of the clothing market. Ragyo Kiryuin was regarded as a visionary, and her revolution didn't stop at clothing. In Ryuko's early teens, Ragyo Kiryuin began making political moves, becoming as prominent a figure in politics as she was fashion. Her influence, and more importantly, her clothing, had taken hold of the Japanese government and brought the nation to new heights as a world superpower. To outsiders, it seemed unthinkable that she'd achieve such feats, but for those wearing Revocs' clothing, it seemed like the only logical outcome.

Ryuko was fifteen when she learned the truth about Life Fibers from her father. For years, they'd traveled the country, moving frequently and often suddenly. The conversation was far from pleasant, as Ryuko struggled to come to grips with the idea that her father was at odds with Ragyo on such a scale, that right beneath her nose a war was being waged.

She became a drifter, running away from home and embracing a life of delinquency. Fighting almost daily, stealing, running, and struggling to find her place in the world became the norm for Ryuko Matoi. There was an emptiness in her that seemed to consume any hope she had of finding some peace of her own. She had no direction, no drive, no purpose. That is, until she received a phone call from her father.

It was the last time she'd ever have a chance to speak with him.

* * *

As the dim streetlights gave way to neons, Ryuko breathed a sigh of relief. Friday nights in this part of the city stretched long into Saturday mornings, especially at one spot in particular.

Ryuko pulled into the parking lot of a bar whose sign read 'Nudist Beach', and pulled to a stop next to a large motorcycle where a familiar red mohawked man stood with his muscular arms folded across his chest. "Tch, here to scold me, old man?" Ryuko said as she turned off her crotch rocket.

"The hell are you calling old?" Tsumugu said, blowing a plume of cigarette smoke in her face as he leaned in towards her, "I'm out here to give you two pieces of information-"

"Color me surprised," Ryuko sarcastically mused.

"One, Aikuro isn't happy about how reckless you were during tonight's raid. We may have hijacked that shipment, but you take too many goddamned risks," Tsumugu's stern tone settled after exhaling a long sigh, "And two...I'm glad you're safe, kid. Now if you'd just take off that damn kamui, I might actually like you." He tugged at the scarf, or more specifically, Senketsu's eye, which prompted Ryuko to smack his hand away.

"Idiot! Like I'd ever take off anything for you anyways, pervert!" Ryuko stormed off into the bar, leaving Tsumugu standing between their bikes, jaw agape. His cigarette fell from his lips as the lightest of blushes came to his cheeks.

Nudist Beach wasn't exactly a busy club in the sense that they had a great deal of paying customers. In fact, Ryuko was quite certain that the bar itself wasn't making any money at all and was just a clever cover for Aikuro and Tsumugu's drinking habit...and an underground terrorist organization. They were nestled right in the midst of Yakuza owned businesses and fronts, and had a healthy relationship with them, though very few actually knew of Nudist Beach's true purpose.

Aikuro, wearing an nothing more than an apron behind the bar, waved a glass he was cleaning in Ryuko's direction as she made her way towards him. "Ryuko Matoi! How many times do we have to tell you to focus on the mission? Especially when you leave the majority of your kamui here!" Two dim purple lights shone beneath his apron as he slicked his hair back and leaned over the bar towards her. "And you've been especially violent lately...you cut those guards up pretty bad. Is this time of the month not ideal for our raids on Revocs?"

"WHAT!?" Ryuko turned a bright red before snatching Aikuro up by his apron and dragging him onto the bar in a fit of frustration. "What kind of man are you, asking me a question like that!? The time of the month is fine, for your information!" She tossed him back to his side of the bar and huffed, rubbing her head to relieve herself of the throbbing headache she had suddenly. "I just got a little carried away is all, damn. Get off my case."

"How did you get out, hm? More violence?"

Ryuko stared blankly at Aikuro, her eye twitching with frustration. "I said get off my case! If you don't, I'm going to raid the bar when you're asleep."

Aikuro stared at the defiant teen and continued cleaning the glass in his hands. "Tsk...anyways, Ryuko, we have some information. Something one of the guards let slip when we interrogated him. Satsuki Kiryuin has a school, an academy owned and operated by Revocs. It seems that your sister rules it with an iron fist. It's a totalitarian government that operates under its own set of rules. Honnouji Academy."

"That girl has nothing to do with me. If she wants to play at politics and have people bow before her like they do her mother, then I..."

Her voice trailed off, her gaze settling in the mirror behind the bar. She looked pathetic. Pathetic in a way that a child who lost their puppy would be, frowning, lip quivering, with eyes ready to burst into tears.

"Then I'm not surprised," Ryuko said as she turned away to make her way to the back of the club and head upstairs to the living quarters.

"Hold on. That's not all," Aikuro said as Ryuko neglected to wait for him to finish, "They say she has a kamui of her own, Junketsu. We reached out to someone on the inside, and they told us more. Told us that wearing that kamui nearly kills her."

Ryuko remained frozen in place, staring at the hardwood floor of the club.

"I know you've said no many times before, Ryuko, but you should consider reaching out to her."

"She made her choice a long time ago. There's only one reason she'd put on a kamui, and you know it. The apple doesn't fall very far from the tree, I guess." Ryuko's voice lost its edge, her sharp tongue was dulled by an ache in her chest.

"We won't know until-"

"I'll go, Aikuro. But I'm putting Senketsu on, and I'm doing things my way. Nudist Beach doesn't get involved unless I say so."

The half naked bartender blinked as Ryuko walked through the door and made her way upstairs, looking as shocked as Tsumugu had only a minute ago. As Ryuko climbed the stairs, Senketsu spoke to her.

"Is it true? You'll wear me to combat your sister?" Senketsu sounded excited, though the question was rooted in honest concern. "Junketsu sounds dangerous, as does this academy, but if you want to find your answers and make things right, I am with you."

Ryuko rubbed her eyes while faking a yawn, a way of masking that she was actually just wiping tears from her eyes. "Thank you, Senketsu. I'll make up for this time I've spent not wearing you. If there's anyone I'd want to have with me, it's you."

Senketsu's eye grew wide and teary as he began to cry. "Ryuko! You haven't been this kind to me in quite some time! I won't let you down!" Kamui tears poured like a cascade of rain, and Ryuko finally smiled.

"I won't let you down either. Not this time."


	3. Revelations

**Series:** Kill la Kill  
**Type:** Ongoing Fanfiction, AU  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure, Comedy  
**Pairings:** None (currently)

**Story Summary:** In this retelling of Kill la Kill, the tale is set on a much different path as the Kiryuin family is split by divorce due to mysterious circumstances. Though the journey may be different, the adversity is very much the same. What differences will arise when all parties are aware of Satsuki Kiryuin's blood ties to the delinquent transfer student, Ryuko Matoi? Read on to find out!

**Author's Notes:** I hadn't intended for such a long time between updates, this was actually supposed to be done last week but I lost 90% of the chapter because I'm an idiot and rewriting this was a huge chore. I didn't want to pass up on a Satsuki chapter, though. If it seems a little bland, forgive me, trying to write something after you were already really happy with the first version is like pulling teeth. As always, your reviews, comments, and critiques really help drive me to keep writing, so even if it's just a quick comment, it doesn't go unnoticed!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Revelations**

* * *

The marble tile lining Satsuki Kiryuin's bathroom was damp, suffocated by the thick steam that filled the room. The Kiryuin family heiress was partial to scalding hot showers, but to call the nearly blistering hot water that left her skin a vivid shade of red merely 'scalding' did it little justice. She'd push her limits to the point where she couldn't bear the heat any longer, and begin scrubbing. The process lasted for the better part of an hour.

It was a ritual she'd put herself through each time she returned to Honnouji Academy after a visit with her mother. She'd purge her flesh of the taint left behind by that vile woman's touch, even if it meant damaging her fair skin to do so. In the adjoining living quarters, her trusted Elite Four sat on an ornate couch, who had all just been served tea by Satsuki's trusted butler, Soroi.

"So, any of you guys got a clue why we've been summoned at this hour? I was just about to go to sleep," Uzu Sanageyama mumbled to himself as he wiggled about in an attempt to wedge himself between Ira Gamagoori's massive frame, and Houka Inumuta. Uzu was wearing a bathrobe with a cartoon monkey embroidered on the back, and blew on his steaming hot tea repeatedly, showing little intent to actually drink from the fragile cup in his hand.

"Sanageyama, I expect better of you than to gripe and murmur complaints about being invited into our Lady's room. Show some graciousness!" Ira didn't take anything lightly, especially when it came to the treatment of Satsuki Kiryuin. In contrast to Uzu's painfully casual attire, Ira was still in his Three Star Goku Uniform. When safely out of earshot, the others would most certainly debate whether or not the massive young man slept in his uniform, or if he simply never left home without it.

Nonon Jakuzure, dressed in an oversized white and pink hoodie, had laid her legs across Houka's lap and was focused on her iPod. With one earbud in, she flipped through her playlists, but she couldn't drown out her Student Council peers. "Monkey and Frog, so busy squabbling...while the Dog has sniffed out the truth of our late night meeting. Apparently he's good for something." Her voice was blunt, but her tongue was sharp as ever. It was true, Houka had been hard at work on his laptop which was positioned comfortably on top of Nonon's legs.

"It would appear that our President has brought us here this evening to explain this..." the bespectacled boy said as he leaned his laptop screen back far enough for the others to get a good view of the picture he had pulled up. It was a mugshot of a messy haired girl with a scowl on her face, with the name 'Ryuko Kiryuin' plastered beneath it.

"What is that!?" Nonon yelled pointing at Ryuko with a look of sheer disdain in her eyes. "Who does she think she is, using Lady Satsuki's na-"

The pinkette fell silent the moment Satsuki emerged from the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe with her hair wrapped neatly in a towel. Three of the Elite Four were quick to sit up straight and proper, Houka slammed his laptop shut, Uzu chugged every last drop of tea in his cup, and Nonon stuffed her iPod in her hoodie. Ira, on the other hand, stood at attention as if royalty had just entered the room. Satsuki scanned her student council, who were all neatly aligned from shortest to tallest. Her brow furrowed when she spotted Uzu's ridiculous attire, but moved along to give Ira an approving nod.

"At ease, Gamagoori. I'm glad to see that you're still in your Goku Uniform, I'm afraid that the time has come that we'll all need to be prepared at all hours. I'd like to see you all equipped until you retire for the evening," Satsuki said as she approached her chair and took a seat. "My tea, Soroi."

The butler bowed his head in acknowledgement, and quickly moved to pour her a cup of tea. Satsuki crossed her legs and let out a quiet sigh, she could tell that her surprise had been spoiled. "I can't get anything past you all, can I? I'd expect no less from you four. Very well then, I'll answer whatever questions you may have." They remained still, unwilling to cross any lines at the risk of drawing the ire of their council president. "Now would be an appropriate time to begin."

That was more like it. Four hands shot up into the air, ready to be called upon for their turn to speak. Satsuki gestured to Nonon with her teacup before taking a sip, awaiting the musician's question. "Who is this tramp with your last name, Satsuki?" She couldn't fault the petite girl for being blunt.

"She is my sister, who left with my father following the divorce. My mother was far too egotistical to take his surname, so Ryuko has the legal name Kiryuin, though I'm certain she loathes it." Satsuki said plainly, staring into the teacup she held in in her hand.

Houka was the next to speak. "The reports are that she is working with Anti Life Fiber forces, and she's quite the force to be reckoned with. Why haven't we dealt with her sooner?" He adjusted his glasses, watching Satsuki closely. He analyzed people the same way he analyzed date, and he'd not let anything get past him.

She was quiet for a moment, chewing her lip before returning Houka's gaze. "Because she has every right to be angry. I have thought to approach her, to tell her just where my own loyalties lie, but it is too much of a risk." Satsuki placed the saucer and teacup on the table in front of her. "There's a very good possibility that she'd rather fight both me and Ragyo than join forces with us. Not to mention that any public sighting of her and I together would clue Ragyo in to our intentions."

"Yeah yeah, so when do I get to test her? I've been itchin' for a fight. It's about time I got to stand on this stage you've given me and face a worthy opponent, Satsuki." Uzu was cracking his knuckles and getting excited at the thought of taking on this new challenger.

"Soon, if she has her way. I have a hunch that we'll be seeing her live and in person before long." There was a small grin on Satsuki's face. It had been so long since she'd seen Ryuko, she couldn't help but be a little excited, regardless of the circumstances. "But I'll not have anyone facing her until I've seen her intentions firsthand. However, if anyone takes her on, it'll be-"

The door flew upon as a large stack of papers came wobbling through on shaky legs, threatening to collapse. "M-miss Kiryuin! I brought the paperwork you wanted! I would have knocked b-but-wahhhh!" Ira extended his arm to steady the brown haired, clumsy girl who interrupted them, grabbing her shoulder gently.

"Foolish girl!" He rose from the couch and took the tower of paper in hand, taking it to a desk in the corner of the room for safe keeping. "You cannot barge into Lady Satsuki's quarters unannounced like this, it's unacceptable!" Mako Mankanshoku's big eyes started to well up with tears as she realized she had just interrupted what appeared to be a very important meeting.

"Gamagoori Senpai! I'm sorry, so sorry! Forgive me!"

Ira's stern face quickly turned into a nervous frown, thinking he'd been too harsh on the girl. Satsuki was quick to intervene. "Do not concern yourself, Mankanshoku. Thank you for your hard work, you should go home and get some sleep." Satsuki said with a smile, prompting Mako to bow and quickly take her leave. Ira returned to his seat, an awkward look on his red face. "And you, Gamagoori, do you have any questions for me?"

"...who was that girl?" He asked.


End file.
